


Laugh 'Till I Cry (That's The Plan, At Least)

by FluffyRobi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blind AU, Blind Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags to be added as storyline progresses, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyRobi/pseuds/FluffyRobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>It's like the blind leading the blind</i>
    <br/>
    <i>I'll hold your hand if you hold mine </i>
    <br/>
    <i>Sometimes you gotta close your eyes if you wanna see the light</i>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>Accidents happen. Sometimes, you lose something you took for granted. (Am I talking about sight or do I mean something else?)
            </blockquote>





	1. I've got them bad boy blues, baby

**Author's Note:**

> I must have liked it a couple years ago, but at some point I changed my mind.

_I guess I just don't get your plan_  
_Are you trying to smash my world up?_  
_I'm trying to understand_  
_You say you know me not truly who I am_  
_You stress the modifier while I stress the adjective_

 

 

Kozume Kenma hated his birthday for a number of reasons. He hated the attention, the noise, the big deal that everyone made about it. So what, he was a year older now? It wasn’t that important, but his friends disagreed. He hated the sudden responsibilities that got piled on him each year, and he hated the fact that he was growing up. Most of all, though, he hated the fact that it was the day that took his best friend away from him.

He refused to remember the… incident for now, as he stood in Kuroo’s door frame, watching the taller male’s back rise and fall as he breathed, sprawled out on the bed.

Kenma lost count of how many minutes passed in silence. He knew that Kuroo wasn’t asleep; they were close enough to be able to recognise each other’s sleep-breathing pattern and the awake-breathing pattern. But the fact that Kuroo wasn’t saying anything made Kenma continue to stand there, quiet, waiting for his friend to break the tension like always.

Like he used to, at least.

Kenma felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, no doubt a text from Yaku or Shouyou, and it pushed him to take a deep breath and step fully into the room.

“Kuro.”

The silence followed for a few moments before Kenma heard the sheets rustle and Kuroo sat up, a hint of a smile on his face- although it’s not the real one, Kenma thought to himself before shaking it away- and he ran a hand through his mess of hair.  
“Standing in my doorway for ten minutes is a little creepy,” the ex-captain chided fondly.

It was very fake.

“Usually, you’re the one to break the silence,” Kenma pointed out, moving to sit on the bed like they used to.

“I didn’t feel like it this time.”

The blond frowned at his friend. “Did you eat?”

“Didn’t feel like it.”

“Bathed?”

(Kenma already knew the answer- it was evident in dandruff easily visible on black hair and a smudge of something, probably sauce, on Kuroo’s collarbone.)

“Didn’t feel like it.”

Kenma sighed, shaking his head.

“Kuro…”

Kuroo’s face changed from the amiable mask to a frustrated scowl in seconds. “Kenma, if you came here to micromanage me, then you can leave. I’m fine.”

The blond opened his mouth, wanting to protest and say _“no Kuro, you’re not fine, and I’m worried about you,”_ but instead he inhaled sharply, closed his mouth, and pulled out his phone.

Kuroo made a noise as Kenma laid down on the bed, shifting to make himself comfortable. Their legs tangled together and skin pressed against skin and for a moment, if he closed his eyes, Kenma could pretend that they were back a year ago and nothing had happened.

“Are you staying for dinner?” Kuroo whispered after a while of Kenma simply lying there, tapping away at a game on his phone.  
If you want.”

Quiet air settled between them again as Kenma watched Kuroo chew his lip, obviously deep in thought. It hurt, a little, because whenever Kenma used to say “if you want” Kuroo’s immediate response would be “absolutely!”

Now, the taller boy had had to _think_. He had to actually weigh the pros and cons of having Kenma next to him.

Kenma felt… Unnecessary.  
Unneeded.  
Hell, maybe even undesired.

Kuroo shifted next to him and Kenma turned his head to see his friend sporting a frown, eyebrows furrowed.

“Stop that,” Kuroo said, a low whine in his voice. Kenma merely raised an eyebrow, despite knowing his friend couldn’t see it.

“Stop.. thinking like that. I know you’re blaming yourself again, Kenma. It’s… don’t do that. Please…” Kuroo paused, and his voice dropped a bit. “Stay.”

“Okay,” was Kenma’s immediate reply. He could never say no to Kuroo, even if he selfishly wanted to make the other wait a few moments for a response.

 

Kuroo's mother brought them dinner, as apparently Kuroo had refused to go downstairs since his last fall.

Kenma kept a close eye on his friend as they ate, making sure that Kuroo actually _ate_ and didn't worm and wiggle his way out of self-care.

Kuroo-san gave the blond a grateful smile before she left, the unspoken words sparkling in her eyes.

_"Thank you for being here."_

It was what she whispered to him with bloodshot, tear-stained eyes as they took Kuroo into surgery. It was what she gently cooed when she found him leaning onto Kuroo's hospital bed, having spent the night to stay with his friend. (She never quite found out how Kenma managed to wiggle his way into staying past visiting hours. He just gave her a rueful smile and shook his head, saying it was a secret, whenever she asked.)

Kenma had promised Kuroo-san that he'd be there for her son. When Kuroo's heart stopped for the first time in his coma, the two stood outside of his room with tears in their eyes and their hearts in their throats.

 _"You can go home,"_ Kuroo-san had said, her voice cracking as she tried to keep in the sobs Kenma could see starting. _"If this is. If it's too much for you."_

 _"He'd be here for me,"_ Kenma replied, sounding equally wrecked, _"so I'll be there for him. As long as he needs me."_

He promised himself that he'd do anything to make up for what happened. Whether it was describing the sky, letting Kuroo feel his face, or reading to him, Kenma would do it.

This was his fault, after all.

 

The next morning, Kenma lead Kuroo downstairs with a sweet, gentle voice and guiding hands.

The elder boy made it safely and made those rare happy noises in the back of his throat whenever something went his way. His mother decided to celebrate the occasion- ("Don't call it that," Kuroo had whined, "I just went down the stairs.")- and made pancakes, although she admitted beforehand that this would be the first time she had ever tried to do so.

"Don't expect anything big, boys," she said with a laugh.

Kenma could read people almost as easily as Kuroo could- er, had been able to- and he saw the shimmer of tears in Kuroo-san's eyes. She was _proud_ , he could tell, and Kenma noticed that she hadn't reached for a cigarette all morning.

A small, warm feeling blossomed in his chest and he felt _useful_ for once.

They ate the pancakes in a pleasant silence.

 

"Let's go for a walk," Kuroo piped while still downstairs. "I feel like it's a day for achievements."

Kenma blinked, surprised by the suddenness of the request, but didn't argue.

"Where do you want to go?"

Kuroo shrugged. "Fuck if I know. I just have the sudden urge to get out of the house."

Kenma looked over at his friend, chewing his lip. "Are... you sure that's a good idea?"

"I know how to fucking walk," Kuroo spat before immediately looking guilty. "I'm sorry Kenma, I didn't mean it like that. C'mon, I have you to keep an eye on me. I just... Really want to leave. Please?"

Kenma didn't know how to say no to Kuroo Tetsurou.

 

They left the house and Kuroo immediately tripped over the door frame. Luckily, Kenma was there to catch him, but it didn't stop the taller male from sporting a frown for the first part of their walk.

"Kenma, describe the trees to me. We're in late fall, right? Have the leaves fallen yet?"

The requests like these weren't very unusual from Kuroo, who wanted to feel like he was involved in the life the others lived around him. Which was understandable, of course. Kenma knew from experience that the ex-captain felt like his life was merely listening to music and waiting for Kenma to come home.

"Most of the trees still have their leaves," Kenma explained softly, golden gaze tracing the area around them, "but the leaves are red. Except for the pines, of course... But those are few and far between here."

"And the sky?"

"Bright blue. The blue that means that it's going to get dark later the usual. There aren't many clouds, and the ones that are floating are thin and easy to see through."

Kuroo paused in his questions for a moment, and Kenma saw him fidgeting with his fingers.

"Kuro?"

"Kenma..."

"Yes?"

"What do I look like?"

Kenma hummed softly as he looked his friend up and down, finding honest words.

"You're paler than you were before and your hair is a mess. You look sad."

"Sad... how?"

"You... Don't smile much."

Kuroo pursed his lips, frowning. "What's that supposed to mean? I smile plenty."

"Well..." Kenma sighed and looked away even though he knew Kuroo couldn't see the frustration on his face. "It's fake."

"What?"

"I said your smile is fake."

Kuroo made a low growl and snorted. "I don't need you to tell me what's fake and what isn't."

"Kuro, you forget I've known you for long enough. I can tell when you're lying and when you're genuine."

"No, you can't. You're wrong, Kenma. I'm _very_ genuine in everything I do."

"Then tell me that you're happy."

Kuroo scoffed. "Kenma, I'm _fucking blind._ I can't see where I'm going or what you look like or _anything_ ; how the fuck would I be happy like this?"

Kenma took a deep breath. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to have this conversation in the middle of the pavement in public. He didn't want Kuroo to cry- actually, he didn't want himself to cry- and he didn't want someone to pass by and overhear and know too much.

But Kuroo wasn't giving him much of a choice.

"Kuro... You can be happy because you're alive."

"Oh, happy that I get to live the rest of my life without seeing my best friend grow up?" the taller boy spat back, making Kenma wince.

"You know... if you died, I would've had to do that."

Kuroo went silent. He was chewing his lip so hard that the flesh turned white under his teeth and Kenma almost reached up to gently correct his friend, but then-

"I'm sorry, Kenma..."

The brokenness in Kuroo's voice stabbed through Kenma's heart and he shuffled forwards to press himself against his friend's chest.

"Don't be."

_It's my fault, after all._

"You're right, you know. I should be happy that I managed to live through it. I should be happy that I'm alive... But..."

"You're not," Kenma finished for him in a knowing tone.

"Yeah. I'm not."

The blond breathed in, feeling Kuroo's arms wrap around him.

"I don't know how to be happy anymore," the taller boy mumbled into Kenma's hair.

"I'll be happy for the both of us," Kenma whispered.

Kuroo inhaled sharply as if his friend's words had shot through him like lightning.

"Kenma... You don't have to."

The voice Kuroo used and the words and the situation itself reminded Kenma of the first night Kuroo was home from the hospital, where Kuroo-san lead him to his room and Kenma walked through the door seconds after to see his best friend lying face down on the bed, crying softly.

_"You... You don't have to stay, by the way. I know I said it already but... Don't let me hinder you or anything," Kuroo had said, voice a bit muffled by the pillow his face was in._

_Kenma gave him a look, displeased. If he could see, Kuroo would spot a frown the smaller made._

_He spoke without hesitation,"You're not a hindrance, Kuro. I like being here with you, I'd stay no matter what. Don't push me away."_

_"Kenma..."_

_Kuroo sighed. "Just... make sure that I'm not wasting your time, alright? I know what this means now, and... I don't want to hold you back."_

_"You'd never hold me back, Kuro."_

 

"Don't," Kuroo said suddenly, pulling Kenma out of his memories.

"What?"

"Don't waste your time."

"Kuro-" Kenma started, but he was cut off.

"I'm going to learn. I can't just heap my problems on you all of the time and expect you to always be there because you have a life too and I can't keep you in the past with me..."

 _I'll always be here,_ Kenma mentally promised. He never told Kuroo about what he told his mother, but Kenma felt like he didn't have to. Besides, Kuroo would try to convince him that it wasn't worth it.

"Do you think that the others are at the weekend practice?" Kuroo asked suddenly.

Kenma shrugged. "We can go find out, I guess."

They were silent for the rest of the walk.

 

Kenma pushed the gym door open and carefully lead Kuroo up the steps and into the spacious room.

All eyes turned to the two, and Kenma felt himself flush in embarrassment.

 _It's okay, these are friends,_ he had to remind himself. They're not judging him.

"Ah! Kenma-san! Kuroo-san!" Lev shouted, dropping the volleyball he was holding to hurry over to the duo. "How have you been?"

The others were a bit slower with their greetings, filtering by one by one to say hello and welcome back to the gym.

"How's it been without me and the pudding head?" Kuroo asked, accepting Kenma's silent guiding to face the crowd of people.

Inuoka chuckled a bit nervously. When Kuroo and the other third years left, Yamamoto had taken the place of captain. He had big shoes to fill, and Kenma could tell that nobody expected him to make it. Maybe not even himself.

"We're heading to the inter-high prelims in about a month," he informed, "and Fukunaga is doing wonders with the first years."

Fukunaga became the vice-captain, although there were complaints about him not taking Kuroo's place as everyone was sure he'd be the better captain instead of the loud, boisterous Yamamoto.

Kenma kind of agreed- but, of course, nobody could _really_ take Kuroo's place.

The first years were.... Something else. There were three of them, all different as could be. Kaede Saryuuko had a grumpy face and a bedhead that could rival Kuroo's, Suzuki Hanago was a tempestuous person who could out-yell Yamamoto, and Natsumi Aiko was a pretty-faced, quiet boy who had no place in being friends with either Kaede or Suzuki.

"Natsumi-kun is currently playing as our setter..." Shibayama started, eyes on Kenma. "But he's not as good as you, Kenma-kun."

"Ah, I'm sure you'll find another setter," Kenma replied, voice quiet and vaguely stern. He didn't have time for volleyball when he was with Kuroo. And besides, it wasn't as fun without his best friend.

"Do Kuroo-san and Kenma-san want to watch our practice?" Lev asked, as bouncy as ever.

Shibayama opened his mouth to reprimand Lev for his choice in words when Kuroo's low chuckle rumbled out.

"We'd love to, right Kenma?"

"Ah. Yeah."

 

This was a bad idea. Kenma can tell how much Kuroo wants to join them but he can't play when he can't _see_ the ball.

"You should set for them for today," Kuroo whispers.

Kenma shakes his head, even though Kuroo can't see it. "I'm fine right now. I don't want to get all sweaty."

There was the familiar _smack_ of a volleyball hitting the floor and Lev cheered before calling out.

"Kuroo-san! Kuroo-san, did you see that?"

Kenma stiffened and the air crackled with the simultaneous inhale from the others. Kuroo was silent for a moment before he smiled and shook his head.

"No, Lev, what just happened?"

"I just spiked the ball and got past Hanago-san's block! Natsumi-san actually tossed to me!" the Russian chattered, excited enough to ignore his own blunder.

"That's great, Lev!"

Lev beamed at the praise before Shibayama marched over to him and tugged him down to the shorter boy's level.

The libero hissed a few things into Lev's ear, making the second year yelp and whimper.

"I'm sorry, Kuroo-san!" Lev pleaded once Shibayama let go of his ear.

"Don't worry about it," Kuroo replied with a dismissive wave of his hand.

 

Halfway through the practice, Natsumi wandered over to Kenma and gracefully sat down next to him.

"Hello," the first year greeted and Kenma was surprised at how _high_ the kid's voice was. Natsumi could easily pass as a girl.

"Hi."

"You're Kozume-san, correct?" Natsumi asked, long eyelashes fluttering. He paused to brush of his hair out of his eyes and Kenma vaguely wondered if the black locks were as soft as they looked.

Kenma nodded.

"You were the setter before I came here! Everyone always praises you. I was wondering if you might have time at some point to train me. I want to be the best I can be for this team."

The blond hummed. "I don't know... I don't really do well with people."

Natsumi seemed a little downcast at that. "Haiba-san said that it might be a bit of a hopeless case..." he murmured before standing up and preparing to leave.

Kenma chewed his lip. Lev had no place in saying whether or not Kenma could teach someone. After taking care of Kuroo for a year, the blond had grown a bit more confident in his abilities to deal with people... Maybe he could give it a try...

"If you're free. This weekend, that is. We can go to the gym and I'll do my best," Kenma muttered before the first year could walk away.

Natsumi turned around and practically _sparkled._

"Oh, thank you Kozume-san! I'll bring Ryuu-san, seeing as we'll need a spiker!" he chirped, bouncing on the balls of his feet before adroitly sauntering back to the rest of the team.

Kuroo scooted over to Kenma, finding the blond's shoulder and resting his head on it.

"What was that about?" the taller male hummed, his breathing noticeably forced.

"Natsumi wants help setting, so I said I'd teach him some tricks this weekend."

There was a bit of a pause between the two boys.

"So you're going to be busy," Kuroo finally said.

Kenma nodded, shrugging. "I didn't have much else planned, except for hanging out with you. So I'll train Natsumi and then head over to your house."

Kuroo was silent, so Kenma took it as confirmation of the plan.

They left a little while later, with the blond slowly leading his friend back to the house.

 

On the way home, Kuroo whispered a quick "happy birthday."

Kenma ignored him.

 

The weekend came around rather quickly, and on Saturday Kenma met Natsumi and Kaede at the local gym. The black-haired first year was quiet and sweet, and Kenma soon found himself relaxing around him. Natsumi even coaxed a quiet chuckle out of the blond, which made the ravenette practically squeal with joy.

Kaede, however... Despite being only 152 cm tall, the redhead was a fearsome creature. Natsumi had told Kenma not to point out the stretching scar across Kaede's left eye, but it was hard to keep his eyes away from it. Whenever Kaede caught Kenma, the former would narrow his eyes and _hiss._ Kenma was rightly terrified.

Practise was easy and smooth, as Natsumi was a quick learner. He picked up on Kenma's old tricks on the first try, and even began to work with the third year on his own hand signals.

Kaede was also a quick learner and toned down once practise actually started. Despite his lack of an eye, he was very perceptive and worked well will Natsumi on their signals, the ravenette taking his friend's disadvantage into play and making sure that the hand signals could be easily recognised.

Kenma knew that the two would work very well together. With the other first year, Suzuki, added into the mix, the trio would be formed into an almost unstoppable force.

He wondered if he could help shape them into that.

 

Towards the end, after Kaede and Natsumi _insisting_ that Kenma called them by their first names, Kaede- er, Ryuu began pressing for some passes that were a little closer to the net and higher. Kenma recognised this as the toss that Kageyama would use for Shouyou- Ryuu was trying for a quick.

Of course, Natsumi- oh, Aiko agreed and followed Kenma's instructions on how to set like that. The first few times, Aiko and Ryuu didn't line up, but.. third time's the charm.

The three of them stood there, listening to the resonating _smack_ that was so very common in volleyball. It rang around the gym, around their ears, reverberating in their skin and judging by the looks on Aiko and Ryuu's faces, it sang in their hearts.

" _Again,_ " Ryuu breathed, eyes sparkling.

They repeated the quick multiple times, each successful attempt only spurring the first years on. It was a bit heartwarming to watch, honestly; Kenma remembered Kuroo's face the first time he successfully spiked a ball. A pang of nostalgia shot through him, but he shook it off to direct Aiko- _"your fingers need to follow through with the ball; will it to go where you want."_

 

Kenma was let into Kuroo's house and directed up the stairs. He knocked lightly on the bedroom door and received silence in response. He eased the door open, whispering out a small "Kuro, I'm back."

Kuroo said nothing. Kenma knew he wasn't asleep based on the breathing patterns, but the deafening silence hurt.

"Kuro..." Kenma mumbled, a bit louder than before.

Nothing.

With a sigh, the blond plugged his phone into the charger he had on stand-by and crawled into bed. Kuroo shifted away from him, and Kenma tried not to vocalize the pang of confusion and fear that shot through him.

"I'll be here."

Still nothing.

He bit his lip, fighting the urge to get up and leave. He knew that Kuroo was throwing a fit, although he didn't know why, and that if he went home Kuroo would only be even more upset. So, Kenma slid under the covers, gently inching his foot over to the back of Kuroo's thigh and pressing it there.

Kuroo didn't move away. That was a good start.

Kenma closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep to the sound of heavy breaths and periodic sniffles.

 

"-And I miss you whenever you go out, you know? It's not like I can follow you everywhere but... I don't know, I guess I'm being stupid..."

Kenma groggily woke up to the sound of Kuroo's voice, hushed and hoarse like he had been crying all night. He shifted his eyes to the digital clock resting on Kuroo's bed stand and was confused by the numbers that blinked back at him: 2:07.

Why was Kuroo rambling to the silence at two am?

Kenma opened his mouth to say something, to announce his awakening, but Kuroo kept talking.

"But I get _jealous._ I'm not sure if I'm jealous of _you_ or the people you hang out with... But you have the ability to leave this house, to leave _me,_ and it's something I don't have. I want that power. I want to be able to leave. I wish I was able to separate myself from you. It's always 'Kuroo and Kenma' and suddenly I get questions if I'm without you, but you can wander around without me and nobody bats an eye. It's like I don't exist unless you're by my side."

Kenma's eyes widened as he listened to his best friend speak. Kuroo wanted... to leave him?

"I hate this, Kenma. I hate myself. I wish I didn't feel this way."

And then Kuroo rolled back over and Kenma heard the muffled crying, and his heart broke like it did every single day.

_I wish you didn't feel that way, too._

When he was sure Kuroo was asleep, Kenma took a deep breath and whispered into the darkness.

"I'll never leave you."

 

Kenma woke up to find himself trapped under Kuroo. Usually, this would be seen as an inconvenience and Kenma would whine and complain until Kuroo woke up and got off... But today was different. Today, Kenma took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around the body on top of him, breathing in the dark scent of Kuroo's shampoo.

 _He showered last night,_ Kenma thought. He could tell by the way Kuroo's hair moved like it had dried in place.

This felt normal, nostalgic, like this was something Kenma woke up to every day.

After what had happened last night, Kenma vaguely realized that he _wanted_ to wake up to this every day. He actually wanted to smell like spice with a hint of musk and like _Kuroo_ , he wanted to have to push his best friend off of him to be able to get up and go to the restroom.

Kenma wandered down the hall until he reached the bathroom, flipping on the light and staring at his reflection with a confused, awe-filled look. What was he thinking? He had never exactly felt like this before- but, what was the nostalgic feeling then?

He thought back to when he and Kuroo were smaller, just out of primary school and having their first sleepover of the summer. He thought about how the black-haired boy draped himself over Kenma and pinned him down until he finally beat Kenma at Mario Kart, and how Kenma forgot his toothpaste and had to borrow Kuroo's and so he complained about the cinnamon taste in his mouth for the rest of the day.

Kenma hadn't wanted the day to end.

That's what this feeling was too, right?

Kenma put his hands on the counter, taking a deep breath. He let his mind wander to the mail has on his kitchen table, back home- the college acceptance letters he's been very noticeably ignoring.

He made a decision, one he was rather pleased with. He just hoped Kuroo would like it too.

 

"Come to Kyoto with me."

Kuroo's face screwed up in confusion when Kenma burst through the door and blurted those words out.

"Kenma, it's a little late to be planning a trip-"

"The _college,_ Kuro. Come with me."

The taller male paused, raising an eyebrow and turning to face the direction of Kenma's voice.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, sounding a little offended.

Kenma winced.

"I... I got accepted into Kyoto Seika. I want to go, but. I want you to come with me."

There was a pause before Kuroo sighed, flopping back onto the bed.

"No."

" _Kuro,_ " Kenma protested.

"No, Kenma. I'm not going to follow you around Japan like some lost puppy because _you_ don't want to go to a college near home."

It wasn't working. Kuroo wasn't cooperating, and Kenma's plan was crashing down around him.

"Listen, Kuro-"

"You won't change my mind!" Kuroo interrupted, voice harsh and very _un-Kuroo._ Kenma flinched and took a step back. "My life doesn't revolve around you, Kenma! I don't want to go to college, I don't want to leave Tokyo, hell, I don't want to fucking leave my _house!_ So I'm not going to give all of this up just because you want to go traipsing off to a college hours away from here!"

The raised voice, the sharp words- these all dug into Kenma, burrowing under his skin. Kuroo didn't want to come with him, which only continued to prove the fact that Kuroo wanted to... leave him.

"Kuro..."

"Why can't you go to Tokyo? You're good enough to get in; I know that for a fact. I fucking tutored you. If you go to Tokyo, we'll be able to see each other more often. "

"I want to study graphic design, Kuro, and Seika has the best classes-"

"But I'm not there!"

Something inside Kenma snapped. If Kuroo was going to throw a fit because Kenma wanted him to go to Kyoto with him, but then complain about Kenma moving too far away.... That just wasn't fair.

"What the _fuck,_ Kuro?" Kenma whispered, eyes narrowing.

Kuroo clammed up immediately; Kenma rarely cursed.

"Are you saying that it's not okay for me to ask you to come with me to the college of my dreams because 'your life doesn't revolve around me' but it's okay for you to throw a tantrum over the fact that I'm not staying in Tokyo?"

"Kenma-"

"No, Kuro! Not everything I do has to cater to you, okay? I'm going to do this whether or not you like it! If you can't support me in what I want in life, then I guess you're not Kuroo anymore. This isn't _like_ you," Kenma quivered, voice threatening to rise. "You're letting your- your _angst_ get in the way of everything. And I'm not going to let you pull me down with you."

Kuroo was silent, and Kenma took that as his cue to leave. He grabbed his stuff, even his spare charger, and stormed downstairs, bidding Kuroo-san a curt greeting and farewell before leaving the household.

He tried to pretend that he wasn't crying.


	2. WIP

Hi kiddos!! I haven't forgotten about this fic!!! I got a new computer for my birthday and right before I could move my files over, my old computer (the one that had the chapters on it) decided it would no longer start up.   
That's 16k words down the drain :(  
SO I'm currently rewriting all four chapters, and I'm not sure how long that'll take. Once I have them all done, I'll start updating again and you'll get a new chapter each week!!   
As an apology, I'll gladly take ficlet requests for almost any Haikyuu ship at my [tumblr](semi-jpg.tumblr.com)!

**Author's Note:**

> im afraid of my own house?


End file.
